Let's see the goods
by BakaOniisan
Summary: Nagisa invited Karma and Kayano at his home to play an afternoon. But as soon as he turns his back, Karma search for his porn in front of Kayano. rated T for pornography talk. But no smut or anything.


"I'm glad you guys could come today! » Nagisa smiled to his guests, « I sure needed some happy time with some friends this weekend after these last few days. A shame the others couldn't come…"

"It's ok, Nagisa. We can still play games the three of us!" Karma grinned as he was sitting at his chair desk.

"Hmmhmm!" Kayano nodded in agreement, making the host smile wider.

The bluenette asked his friends what they would like to drink as he went to go fetch drinks for the afternoon. The green haired girl said that any kind of sugary drink would be enough, while the redhead asked for a very specific drink that Nagisa wasn't sure they had but was still going to search for around the kitchen.

And as soon as Nagisa closed the doors of his room Karma jumped from his seat and pressed his ear against the door, earning a raised eyebrow from his classmates.

"Alright, he left. Let's begin." he smirked and started to search inside the drawers of any furniture around the room.

"Hm… Karma? What are you doing?"

"Looking for Nagisa's porn of course."

It took a few seconds for those words to register inside Kayano's brain. And when it did, her reaction was the one Karma expected.

"WHAAAT?!" she shouted, her face red as a tomato, "N-N-Nagisa's p-porn?! That's ridiculous! He don't have any!"

"Really? How do you know that?" the best student of Class 3-E asked with a smirk.

"W-Well... I'm sure of it! It's Nagisa we're talking about! He's probably way too busy with his studies for th-"

"Found it!" Karma exclaimed as he pulled a magazine like book from a drawer of Nagisa's desk.

"WHAT?"

"And he hid it well that snake! It was inside his class books, under a double bottom and covered up with a cover for a study book." Karma explained with a devilish grin, "Now let's see what he got in store. Wanna take a peek, Kayano?"

The green haired teenager blushed a deep red and looked away in denial, "No thank you!"

"Okay, your loss."

Kayano tried to look for something interesting in the room other than the book Karma was holding and browsing through the pages while letting some 'Oooh!' and 'Aaah!' escape his mouth and sometimes some whistles. He clearly was trying to drag her into his scheme or whatever he was trying to do with the book.

Thankfully for her, Nagisa's voice and footsteps were coming closer.

"Sorry Karma, I didn't have what you asked for." Nagisa apologized as he opened the door and found his two friends at the same places they were when he left, which was kinda odd in it's own way.

He pushed the thought aside as he gave Kayano a glass of soda. She smiled and thanked him and he nodded back with his own smile.

"And so you brought nothing for me?" Karma asked with a smirk.

"Well, I just came back to ask you what you'd li-"

"Then go buy some."

"What?" Kayano and Nagisa said at the same time, making Karma's smirk larger.

"I'm your guest, Nagisa. It's impolite to not give them anything. I saw a store not far away from here. You can go buy my drink there." the redhead explained.

"What's impolite, Karma, is you ask-" Kayano interjected, having a good idea of what the trickster was trying to do.

"It's ok, Kayano. I'll go. And I can use this opportunity to buy some snacks! I'll be right back." the bluenette smiled, "Just keep an eye on him." he pointed at Karma who was imitating a praying angel.

"I don't know what you could ever mean."

And with that, the host left his house to go buy food for the afternoon.

After a few second of silence, the green haired girl turned towards her friend with a glare.

"Just what are you- Eek!" she yelped as a projectile was thrown at her face.

She grabbed it and noticed it was the porn mag, and it was open on a page where you could see a large breasted woman using those for some stuff Kayano couldn't do (yet, she hoped). but the sight itself made her red with embarrassment and envy. Then it turned to worry.

Was Nagisa interested in big breasts?!

She skipped through some pages and let out a sigh of relief to see that it wasn't a magazine about big breasts. She just fell on the page with that picture by accident… Or did Karma plan this when throwing the magazine at her?

Then it dawned on her that she was holding and looking at Nagisa's porn mag. She quickly threw it across the room in panic and roared at Karma.

"Karma! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Told you already: looking for Nagisa's porn! But this time, on his computer!" Karma laughed evilly as he turned on the PC on the desk.

"What?! Stop!"

"Oh. There's a password… hmm…" The redhead pondered about what to do as he kept Kayano away with one hand, "I can't ask Ritsu… She might tattle on me to Nagisa. Well at least let's see the hint."

 _-Favorite Villain-_

"Hmm… Favorite villain…?"

"What kind of villain though? Maybe in the world of assassination? Try the God of Death." Kayano suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think someone who kicked you in the guts and kicked all of our asses could be seen as favorite for Nagisa…",the redhead refuted, "Maybe in some cartoon or show he likes…? I know!" Karma exclaimed.

He typed and then got access to the desk screen of Nagisa's computer.

"Ooh! What did you type?"

"Metal Sonic Ninja. Nagisa loves clichés and he told me that he really liked the idea of a robot rival of the hero that went rogue against its creator to build itself and prove that it can become better than the original Sonic Ninja."

"That sounds awesome if you ask me."

"Meh, clichés. Anyway, you won't trick me to waste more time to talk about Sonic Ninja. I'm _very_ determined to look at Nagisa's browsing history." Karma grinned.

Kayano blushed at hearing the plan but oddly she didn't try to stop him again, she even shuffled closer to have a good look at the screen, the red on her cheek not leaving. After a quick view of the different games Nagisa had like Danganronpa or Lobotomy Corporation, he opened up his internet navigator and looked at the history.

And Karma sure was disappointed to see lots of game, forums and plainly boring web pages. Nothing interesting. Kayano sighed in relief. But the redhead will not give up yet! He scrolled down until suddenly hit something interesting.

"Oooooh! Look at that!" He exclaimed with a smile as he pointed at the screen.

Kayano squinted her eyes and blushed harder at the search page for the keywords: 'Haruna Mase'.

"Hohoho! Looks like he's been watching some of your old movies. At least once a week since your tentacle incident. And look! It turned to twice a week ever since Valentine's. That's certainly _very_ interesting but not _enough_ …"

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean not enough?! AH! He saw that movie! Nooo it was so embarrassing!" She hid her face with both hands as she turned away from the screen.

Karma took note of the movie title to watch it another day. He kept scrolling down, looking for some juicy search that he could use to taunt Nagisa and maybe even Kayano. But he had to admit that that search of Haruna Mase was certainly entertaining. What if he al- wait… what was that…?

"...Oh my God! OH. MY. GOD!" Karma exclaimed with his mouth wide open in a gigantic smile, a look on his face as if it was Christmas and his birthday at the same time.

"Wh-What? What is it?" Kayano asked as she looked at the screen again.

She gasped loudly at what was written on the search page:

' _Haruna Mase naked'_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!"

Karma was spinning on the chair, holding his laughter the best he could as he quickly grabbed his phone to type something. A few seconds later, the green haired teenager's phone vibrated, she took it out and saw that it was a message from Nakamura.

- **Maybe you should send a naked selfie to Nagisa! What do you think~? ;)-**

"KARMA!" she yelled, "But this is… This is… I mean we're 15! How creepy it would be to find pictures like these that don't exist!?"

"And I'm sure Nagisa must have noticed that rather quickly because look! Not even a minute after he searched for something else. I'm pretty sure he must have felt disgusting, dirty and creepy just for searching this. Actually I'm absolutely sure he must have felt like that! Haha!" Karma was having blast at this.

So much tease material in one little search page! And Kayano's blushing, embarrassed and shocked face was just so enjoyable to watch.

"Guys! I'm back!" the voice of Nagisa echoed throughout the apartment.

When the bluenette opened the door of his room, he was met with both his friends sitting on the floor, Karma was grinning wider than usual and Kayano was red as a tomato.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I gotta g-go! See you in school!" Kayano shouted before leaving his apartment at the speed of sound.

"What?"

"Hehehe…" Karma grinned, "So, wanna play Smash?"

* * *

The next day of school, Karma and Nakamura ambushed Nagisa with a picture of his browsing history, making the young assassin blush like never before. And hemade them swore to never reveal it to Kayano.

Oh, if he knew…

This is going to be an amazing end of the school year of teasing.

* * *

 __ **Baka's notes:** And here you go!

I hope you enjoyed it ^^'

Next update is Normality in Lobotomy! I'm taking a short hiatus for Tanaka's Monsters of Despair yeah...  
I have new ideas for fics heeh.


End file.
